The mitral valve comprises two leaflets attached to the mitral valve annulus, which are supported towards their free edge by cords (chordae tendinae) fastened to the internal wall of the ventricle and to the papillary muscles. However, sometimes one or both of the valve leaflets become loose, due to failure or loosening of one or several of these cords. The valve then prolapses and its bloodtight seal becomes compromised, causing the blood to flow back into the left atrium during systole.
Some solutions to this prolapse problem have focused on either replacing the whole valve with an artificial one, or repairing the part of the valve that is diseased in order to restore normal function. Other solutions focus on clipping the valve leaflets together in order to obtain better leaflet coaption. Most of these solutions are surgical, as opposed to percutaneous, in nature, requiring an incision into the thoracic cavity (e.g., a median sternotomy) and into the heart. This type of surgery also necessitates arresting the heart, and thus the use of a extracorporeal circulation system such as a heart-lung-bypass machine to take over the heart function while the patient's heart is arrested. This surgery is incredibly invasive, causing high risks and morbidity to those eligible. In addition, the use of a heart-lung-bypass machine poses an inflammatory reaction risk as components of the blood can get activated while circulating in the machines tubes, reservoirs, pumps, and oxygenators, which are made of foreign materials. Because of the risks and invasiveness of the surgery, the recovery time is typically quite lengthy.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have methods, devices, and kits for treating mitral valve prolapse, which are less invasive and pose less risks to the patient than typical open heart surgery. It would also be advantageous to have alternative methods and devices for treating mitral valve prolapse.